


Good People To Ask About Dating Girls

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Stannis attempting to parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shireen discovers that her Father is not in fact, a Good Person To Ask About Dating Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good People To Ask About Dating Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something with Shireen please.

"Um, Dad?" 

"Yes Shireen?" 

"How do you get a girl to like you?" Stannis looked up from his paperwork with a frown.

"As a friend or as…"

"The other thing." 

"Right… Well that depends on what kind of girl she is." 

"Really pretty and funny and popular and definitely out of my league." 

"No-one is ‘out of your league’ Shireen. You are a very intelligent and emotionally astute person." 

"Thanks Dad, but in terms of high-school politics, she’s like… a princess and I’m a grubby peasant. We do not move in the same social circles." 

"Well then how do you know you like her?" 

"I tutor her for English." 

"Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for an airhead, Shireen!" 

"No! She’s really clever and articulate and everything but she’s super dyslexic. She said her Dad… or maybe Uncle…  _whatever_ has it too, apparently it runs in the family or something.” 

A door slammed somewhere in the house and Asha came storming in, threw herself down on the sofa and said, 

"Tell me something funny before I go and hunt down both my uncles and murder them." 

"Shireen is asking me for dating advice." Stannis told her, and Asha let out a bark of laughter. 

"Seriously? Honey when I asked him out for dinner her corrected my grammar and suggested we get drinks instead, ‘lest we spend more time than necessary exchanging pleasantries in the case that we find ourselves incompatible.’" 

"You’re still here aren’t you?" Stannis pointed out gruffly, and Asha shrugged, 

"What can I say I’m a sucker for a man who knows how to use his semi-colons. The point is, he’s hardly the go to man if you’re looking to woo fair maiden." 

"Then what is your advice, oh wise one?" Shireen asked; her certainty that going to her Dad for advice was the right idea fading faster with every minute.

"Experimenting in college and actually asking a girl on a date are two very different things. I’ve got nothing." 

"We could call and ask your uncle Renly." Stannis suggested, and Shireen and Asha rolled their eyes in unison. (Something they did more often than Stannis was entirely comfortable with). 

"Of  _all_ the people in the world, Uncle Renly is really not on my list of Good People to Ask About Dating Girls.” 

"He went through a closeted phase in High School. Dated um… what’s her name? Loras’s sister?"

Asha snorted. 

"Really? That’s awkward."

"It turned out quite well in the end; Renly spent so much time making eyes at Loras that he didn’t notice all the time his girlfriend spent staring at Sansa Stark."

"Maybe we could ask her!" Asha exclaimed, and Shireen leapt up off the sofa. 

"No. No no no no no. We are not asking my uncle’s boyfriend’s sister for dating advice. That is not happening. I’ll figure it out on my own. Good night." 

Stannis sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose, 

"Teenagers." 


End file.
